fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Blender Ball
Blendar Ball is a mini-game introduced in Papa's Pancakeria. The player must throw a cookie dough ball into the hole with a star logo for a prize. The other holes will give small amount of tips. You don't want the power at the greatest for every time too for you can make it above the goal. __TOC__ Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Calypso Poster #Freezeria Poster #S.S. Louie Poster #Shack Wall #Sm. Freezeria Table #Planter Box #Md. Freezeria Table #Freezeria Wall #Palm Tree #Black Floor #Lg. Freezeria Table #Sherbet Gum #Light Tile Floor #Surfboard Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize -1.png|1 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Blendar Ball - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes #Calypso Poster Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes Gallery Blender BHD 1.png|1 Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Pink Frosting Poster #Teal Bag/Green Bowtie #Guppy Sweater # Blue Polka Dot Floor # Treats Cooler #Captain Hat # Blue Diamond Wall # Creameo Poster #Track Jacket #Khaki Skirt/Purple Pants # Christmas Wall #Anchor Belt #Coconuts Bottoms #Pirate Anchor Papa's Cheeseria Prizes # Mustard Poster #Rugby Polo (Brown/Light Brown) # Md. Cinco Table #Bandana # Teal Stripe Wall # Summer Luau Poster #Checkered Belt (Red) # Red Floor #Color Raglan Shirt (Purple/Pink) # Valentine Balloons #Open Knit Gloves #Gladiator Helmet #Stylish Smartwatch Rare Prizes: * The Great Onion * Pile of Tires * Palm Tree Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 1.png|1 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize (Silver) Papa's Cheeseria - Blender Ball - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize (Gold) Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes #Cherry Gum #Brown Backpack #Hard Shell Poster Rare Prizes: * * * Dr. Cherry Gum Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes Gallery Blender THD 1.png|1 Blender THD 2.png|2 Blender THD 3.png|3 Blender THD 4.png|4 Blender Ball TMHD (Gold).png|Rare Prize (Gold) Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prizes # Chocolate Poster #Riveted Belt Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Scooperia To Go! Blender Ball (1).jpg|1 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Blender Ball (2).jpg|2 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Blender Ball (3).jpg|3 Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia